At input and output nodes of an integrated circuit, a sudden flow of electricity could occur due to a discharge of accumulated static charges, which is the so-called electrostatic discharge (ESD). Because high currents and voltages resulting from electrostatic discharge can easily cause permanent damage to the integrated circuit, adequate protection mechanisms are necessary.